Valkyrie Cain's daughter
by the girl who obsesses
Summary: Valkyrie Cain was now Stephanie Edgley, she had been since her child was born. She'd kept contact with her friends from the magical world, heck, Skulduggery was a god-father! But ever since her husband had been murdered, she'd ran away with her daughter, and away from the magical world. But when Sanguine kidnaps the 11 year old, what will Valkyrie do? based before DOTL
1. Chapter 1

Lilo slouched in her seat. She was miserable. Her mum had gone out for the night with some friends, and left Lilo with her great aunt Beryl and great uncle Fergus. The weren't mean to Lilo, they just worshipped her. It got annoying. She sometimes wished they hated her as much as they hated her mother.

"Lilo darling, would you like some more lemonade?" Beryl's irritating voice called from the kitchen.

"No thanks. I'm gonna go walk fish." She shouted back, and looked at the sleeping ferret on her shoulder. "You lazy thing." She murmured, and put the lead on the sleeping black fluff ball. She put fish in her pocket, and walked out the front door into the night air.

* * *

Lilo walked along the pavement, sometimes jumping into a puddle so she could irritate Beryl with muddy foot prints. The 11 year old started whistling to the tune of _bring me to live _by _evenesance. _ When she got the chorus, she stopped walking and made a face, what was the next but again? She shrugged if off and stroked the still sleeping fish in her pocket. It was starting to go dark, and Beryl would have a fit. Lilo smirked, and climbed over a gate and into the woods. She landed perfectly, and headed for the den she built with her god-father 5 years earlier. She missed him. He would always crack jokes, and his sarcasm was always amusing, even if it was headed at you. But, after her step-dad was murdered, Lilo's mother stopped her from seeing a lot of her mothers friends, and even moved to Spain. Now Lilo was on summer holiday, she and her mother were visiting Ireland. Lilo climbed over a fallen over tree, and found herself standing in the den. She brushed the leaves off of the car seat her god father had placed in, and sat on it. She looked around. The walls were slightly moulded, and the floor was creaky, otherwise the place hadn't changed.

"Mind if I sit down?" A voice made Lilo jump, and she turned around, to see a blonde man with sunglasses and a Texan accent standing there.

"uh... Sure." She stuttered, and took fish from out of her pocket. The man nodded, and sat next to her. He smiled a nice smile.

"That's a nice pet you get there." He complimented her, and she blushed.

"fish? Naw. He's pathetic, all he does is sleep." She giggled, and the man chuckled.

"can i hold him?" The man asked, and Lilo paused, before passing him fish. The man held him with careful hands.

"LILO!" Get here right now!" Lilo froze, her mother sounded furious.

"I better go," she said quickly, standing up and grabbing fish.

"LILO!" Her mother screeched once more, and ran into sight. Her mother froze, and made guessers for Lilo to come. "Come on, come here." She whispered, and Lilo looked at her with confusion and e man spoke up.

"been a while ain't it lil darlin." He said, before grabbing Lilo.

"Mum!" She screeched, and tried to run, but something weird happened. The man and Lilo started falling into the ground, and Lilo fell un-conscious as she heard her mother scream her name


	2. Chapter 2:'Sanguine

**review.**

**ps, Ghastly's alive, Tanith is remnant free, and China is Grand mage.**

* * *

Stephanie didn't think twice, she just ran. She ran out of the forest, and jumped into her jeep. Her mind was focused on one thing. Getting Lilo back. She out her hand into the compartment in the car door, and pulled out the box that held her necromancy ring. She slipped it on her finger, and started the car. Ten long minutes later she found herself at the Irish sanctuary. She parked the car, and stepped out. Roarhaven hadn't changed. She walked into to the Sanctuary, and immediately walked into Fletcher.

"VALKYRIE!" He yelled, but Stephanie shushed him.

"It's Stephanie now, and I need to talk to Skulduggery." She told him, and he grinned, and took her wrist, and a moment later they were in the grand mages office.

"Val!" Skulduggery, China, Ghastly and Tanith yelled at the same time, and Stephanie sighed.

"it's Stephanie now, and I need your help. Heard from Sanguine recently?" She walked over to them.

"he escaped a few weeks ago." China told her.

"well, he took Lilo." Stephanie held back tears, she had no idea what he would be doing to her. Everyone went quiet.

"My little girl, is in the hands of Sanguine." Fletcher whispered.

"You never cared about her enough to see her for the past 11 years! But now Sanguine has her your bothered!?" Stephanie snapped at him, and he glared at her.

"you never let me see her! You thought I was stupid enough to teleport around her! Remember?" He hissed back, when a Mage stumbled through the door.

"Grand Mage! This arrived!" He handed China a DVD, and left. Everyone stared at the disc.

"Fletcher, go get the tv." Ghastly commanded, and Fletcher left, then a moment later arrived with a tv. Skulduggery put the disc in, and everyone stepped back. The screen went blank, then sanguine appared, infront of Lilo, who was strapped to a table.

"Hello. Thought you might want to see this." He smiled at the camera, then walked over to Lilo, who was had a nasty black eye. A man in a white cloak walked in with a box. "We found out somethin' special about you girl, lil' darlin'. You see, as you descend from the ancients, you can be given somethin' that will turn you into any random adept or maybe even vampire." He chuckled, and the man opened the box, to reveal a needle with blue liquid in. Valkyrie flinched as Lilo screamed and struggled. Sanguine sighed and turned around to face her. "I warned you." He whispered, and picked up a cane from under the table. She struggled again, and sanguine raised the cain. He hit her with such a force, you couldn't see the Cain being brought down. He chuckled. "I thought that punishment was suitable, seeing as your Valkyrie CAIN." He faced the camera.

"What the hell? My mums called Stephanie." Lilo said through gritted teeth. Sanguine rolled his eyes, and left the room. The man walked over to Lilo, who closed her eyes, and stuck the needle in her neck. Lilo screeched, and Stephanie watched in horror as he little girl was being tortured. Black veins appeared on her neck and arms. Lilo's eyes turned an animal like shade on yellow. She started shaking violently, then started kicking out. Lilo screamed again, and this time fletcher gasped at the sight of little fangs pushing out. The girl screamed again, and ripped her arms out of tables grip. She kicked out, and her legs were freed, and by this time the man in the cloak was pounding on the door, trying to escape. When Stephanie looked back at her daughter, she saw a black wolf about 5 feet tall panting. Stephanie screeched, and felt arms around her. She looked up to see fletcher holding her.

Lilo stopped panting, and looked at the man. She started snapping and snarling, and bit into his neck. The man screamed, but Lilo continued to bite. Sanguine ran in with a tranquilliser gun, and shot into Lilo's back. The wolf stumbled, and fell. Sanguine walked over to the man, and knew he was dead. The Texan looked at the camera, and smirked. "Cain, that's your lil' girl." He chuckled, and pulled the dead man out of the room, locking it as he left.

The screen when black, and Stephanie cried into her ex's shoulder. Her daughter, was a werewolf. Her innocent and beautiful daughter, was a werewolf. And it was all Stephanie's fault.


	3. Chapter 3: Autumn Mist

**Sorry I haven't been posting!**

**XxX**

Autumn Mist hummed to the song that filled her ears. _All about that Bass.  
_"_Yeah, its pretty clear.. I aint no size two_." She murmured, as she danced in her basement. She heard her dad upstairs, and rolled her eyes.  
"That man never stops." She sighed. She loved her dad to bits. Her mother had left when she was a few months old. "Selfish cow." She scowled. How could she leave a man, who had never had a child before, with a newborn baby. Autumn stood infront of a mirror on the wall, and looked at herself. You could say she was pretty. Apparently, from her dad says, she looks excatly like her mother. She had long dark hair, and a dimble nose. The only thing that Autumn has that her mother doesnt, are a lovely pair of blue eyes. Everyone always comments at how _beautiful _they are. But Autumn just shrugs it off.

She was a fairly normal girl. As normal as an adept could be. She was English, though her dad was American. She didn't know where her mother was from. You could say that she was a goth. She wore a white shirt, that had _REBEL _written on. She had black skinny jeans, and a chocker necklace. Her eyes looked like she wore eyeliner and mascara.

Autumn smiled, and walked upstairs. She opened the door that led into the living room. Empty. "dad..?" She called. Nothing. She opened the front door, and saw a man in a suit pinning her dad to a wall. "GET OFF HIM!" Autumn yelled, and leaped over to her dad. She jumped about 20 metres, until she was behind the man. "I suggest you move." She growled, and lay her hand on his shoulder. Her nails had been replaced by black claws. The man spoke. He had an irish accent. "When your 18. I might move then."


	4. Chapter 4

**If its jumpy or has spelling mistakes im sorry, I am quite ill, and tired.**

**XxX**

Autumn scowled. "Let go of my dad." She whispered.  
"How about, I arrest your dad, and you go back and play with your dolls?" He replied. Autumn growled, and pulled him off her dad.  
"I warned you, and I didn't want to do this. But you lead me no choice." She said, and punched his chest. He groaned slightly, but didnt show the same reaction as others.  
"I think you cracked a rib..." He said, and Autumn stepped back.  
"Who are you..?" She said, letting go. The man chuckled.  
"I'm Skulduggery Pleasant."

Autumn paused. That name sounded familiar... Had her dad mentioned him before?  
"Ok.. Mr Pleasant. What are you? Your definately not a normal adept or elemental. Not even a necromancer." She crossed her arms. She glanced at her dad, who was gasping on the floor. She shrugged it off. He could handle it. Skulduggery sighed.  
"I'm a skeleton." He said, and Autumn could sense the humor in his voice.  
"Your lying." She said, and snatched his hat off his head. She gasped. "Your not lying..."  
"I told you." He laughed. He spun around, and picked up Autumns dad. "Sanguine, I hope your looking forward to that nice- well, its not very nice... But that cold, dark and damp cell."  
Autumns dad groaned as Skulduggery cuffed him.  
"What has he done?" Autumn said, as she ran over to him. They were walking towards a bently. "He's innocent."  
The man laughed. "Your dad is far from innocent. He's a murderer."  
"Well he hasn't murdured anyone since i was born!"  
"He kidnapped my partners daughter and then tortured her. She is most likely dead, and that was two years ago."  
Autumn fell silent. She couldn't look at her dad. He was always a hero in her eyes. Someone to talk to and someone who would always listen. But now, now he was a monster.  
"What was her name..?" She whispered.  
"Lilo. Lilo Edgley." He said quietly. "She didn't deserve it. She was a kind little girl. She didn't know about the magic world. And it killed her."  
Autumn stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at Skulduggery.  
"My given name... Its Lilo."


	5. Chapter 5

**i have made a decision *evil smirk* i will only update when i get a new review :)**

**XxX**

Autumn scowled as the Bently drove through the country side that had hid her home for years. Sanguine sighed, and spoke up.  
"My lil' girl, please forgive me." He begged, and Autumn just shot a death glare at him. Skulduggery tightened his grip on the wheel.  
"She isnt your girl, Sanguine. In case you forgot, she's Valkyrie Cain's and Fletcher Renns daughter." He snarled, and Autumn scoffed.  
"How am I there daughter? I have no memories of them." She said dully, and Sanguine laughed.  
"See! I knew my munchkin wouldnt stay angry at me." He smiled.  
"Who said i wasnt still angry at you? I want to rip your head off, and i would if i didnt think Skulduggery wouldnt arrest me." She snapped, and crossed her arms. "I probably had a great childhood before you came!" She went quiet, and looked at Skulduggery. "How far?" She whispered, and Skulduggery patted her knee.  
"Only a few minutes. I found a secret way there." He said kindly as he drove through an overgrown road. "Do you want me to ring your mum to tell her i found you or it to be a surprise?" He asked, and Autumn spun around to him.  
"Since when am I meeting her?" She yelled.  
"I thought you wanted to because she has been devoting her life to finding you!" He replied calmly, and Autumn sighed.  
"I will. But if she turns out to be a cow, im out. Deal?"  
"Deal." He laughed, as they drove into roarhaven. Autumn made a face.  
"The all mighty irish sanctuary is here?" She gasped, and Skulduggery nodded.  
"It looks better on the inside." Was all he said as he parked and got out the car. Autumn climbed out, and watched her father being pulled out of the Bently.

_He's not my father any more._

She thought, and followed Skulduggery into a building. She looked at the back of his feet, and kept her head low. She walked quickly, and accidentally walked into Skulduggery when he stopped. She glanced up and saw that they were in the gaol. She held her breath. "Why are we in here..?" She gasped, and stepped back as she saw the prisoners glare at her.  
"Sanguine belongs here." He said dully, and threw him into a cage. He locked it and looked back at Autumn. But all he saw was an empty space. He panicked, and ran out of the Gaol. He skidded round corners and knocked over Mages. He wasn't losing her again. People stared at him like he was mad. And maybe he was. Surely he didn't imagine her.  
"Uh, Skulduggery?" He heard a voice, and sighed with relief. He turned around, and then was disapointed only to see Valkyrie. "Why are you running around?" She said, and Skulduggerys unreal heart broke again. To see the empty look in her eyes, and the way her hand twitched, and every time someone moved she flinched. Plus, she was wearing pjamas.  
"I'm sorry." He croaked, and the tears that werent there, fell down his skull.  
"Sorry about what?" She said, and stepped infront of him, and looked into his empty eye sockets.  
"I found her. I brought her here. And I lost her again." He rested his head on her shoulder.  
"Who is her?" She whispered, and cuddled into him.  
"Lilo..." He choked. Valkyrie held her breath at the name.  
"I thought... I thought we agreed..." She sobbed into his chest. "I thought we agreed she was dead." She sobbed harder.  
"I swear I saw her." He paused. "I have proof. Sanguine is in the Gaol." He said, and led Valkyrie to the Gaol. He opened the doors to see Sanguines cage empty. Valkyrie sniffled.  
"Thanks to your little halusionation my hopes are crushed." She whispered, and slowly walked out. Skulduggery sank to his knees and buried his skull into his hands.

_Xxx_

_Autumn dragged Sanguine out of roarhaven and through him to the ground.  
"Let me make this clear. Ready to listen?" She hissed as she placed her boot on his chest, holding him down. Sanguine nodded. "Good. I'm not saving you because I forgive you. I'm doing it because I dont want to go back to the life of being Lilo. I've been having these dreams for the past few weeks, and I thought nothing of them until now. Now its all clear. In fact, I see this as a little helping hand. I have always wanted to be something big." She knelt next to him, and started to pick at the lock on the cuffs. "Now I know how to fullfill that dream." She smiled as the cuffs came off. She stood up and started walking away, a smirk plastered on her face. She stopped. "Daddy?"  
Sanguines face lightened. "Yes?""I've been naughty."  
"How so?"  
"Learning. Learning terrible things." She turned around. "Like this." She smiled, and shadows swallowed Sanguine. She laughed, and started walking again._

**_XXX_**

**_SORRY IF ITS JUMPY!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**XxX**

Fletcher teleported into Valkyries room, and expected her to shriek and scream. But instead, he just received a slight nod. He got over it quickly. "Valkyrie, the sanctuary needs you. In the past- VALKYRIE!" He yelled, and Valkyries head snapped up.  
"Oh.. Hey Fletcher." She mumbled, and Fletcher held her head in his hands. Forcing her to look him in the eyes.  
"Valkyrie, in the past 24 hours there has been 6 murders. All left with a message. _Now do you notice me? _We need you and Skulduggery to investigate. Your the best detectives the sanctuary has."  
Valkyrie blinked.  
"Skulduggery can handle this alone." She sighed. "Just leave me."  
Fletcher scowled.  
"Valkyrie, I never really knew her, but what i do know is that Lilo would be ashamed." He said before he teleported out.

**XxX**

Ghastly sat in the Grand mages office with tanith, and the grandmage herself, China.  
"What are we gonna do?" Tanith said she laid her hands on knees. "Valkyrie has given up, and Skulduggery is broke without Valkyrie."  
China tied her perfect hair back, and then spoke. "Well, I my self have found one clue." She waits to see the couples intrigued expressions. "The murderer isnt the smartest of people. They left the crime scene before checking the house, and left a mage alive without realising it."  
Ghastly frowned. "I'm sorry China, but how do we know this isnt a trick? How do we know that the mage isnt just another murderer who is going to trick us?"  
China shook her head. "We've had sensatives search his mind, and this is what we found." She shows then a mini laptop. "Watch." She says as she presses play.

_The man flinched and screamed as mages neared him.  
_"_Sir, I insist you calm down." Someone said. "Now will you please tell us what happened?"  
The man shivered and nodded. "Ok." He said croakily. "I was just watching the footie game with my wife when the front door slammed open. It was a young girl. She was covered in blood, and limped into my living room. Obviously I went to her aid, and helped her onto the sofa. She said that she had been ganged up on, and this was the first place she could find. So I went into the kitchen to get her a bandage, and then I walked into the living room to see my wife on the floor. dead." He started sobbing. "I quietly hid under the stairs, and made out that I had left by hiding my coat and boots with me." He sobbed louder. "I'm a coward."  
"Sir, could you give us a discription on what the girl looked like?"  
"She uh, she looked like a mini goth. Long dark hair. Blue eyes. Dimple nose."  
"Ok, now, would you please give us a discription of you wifes body?"  
He sobbed. "It-it looked like her guts had been ripped out."_

The video ended.

Tanith let out a deep breath.  
"Sounds like the murderer is a necromancer. Maybe 14 or something, and an emo."


	7. Chapter 7

**bad news guys... turns out my guinea pigs hutch, used to be rabbits, and rabbits carry deceases that guinea pigs cant handle. and two of the guinea pigs caught it and died. :( three days apart**

**XxX**

Valkyrie frowned at herself in the mirror. She hadnt used magic alot lately. only to get her drink from the other side of the room, or the tv remote. Had she really let herself go that much? Everyone talked to her like she was a child. And it sickened her. The past few years, she made herself a reflection to live a happy life with her family, whilst she was depressed in her room, crying like a child that she was treated like. She rubbed hand across her forehead, trying to get rid of the migrane she could sence coming. She opened the drawer beside the mirror, and saw that all her medicine tablets were gone. She gulped, and put on her dressing gown, and headed towards the door. She opened it, then glanced out. How did her room get in the sanctuaries hospital? Oh yeah... She had to go there for Skulduggery feared she'd commit suicide. She kept her head down, and walked through the empty hospital. She held her breath when she saw Skulduggery stand over a bed.  
"S-s-skul?" She whispered. This was the first time she had ever left her room, for a reason. Not just to wander the halls, and she never really went further than the waiting room, which was about 5 minutes away. Skulduggerys skull snapped up, and he grinned that skeleton grin of his.  
"Val? What are you doing out of your room? need cleaning?" He said, attempting to guide her away. She resisted.  
"What are you hiding from me? Who's in that bed?" She pushed past him, and gasped at who was in the bed. It was her reflection. "This isnt possible. It isnt human." She yelled at Skulduggery. "Why is it being treated?" She scowled at her reflection, which had tubes coming out of its nose.  
"Val, she's evolved. She isnt just a reflection anymore. Dont call her _it. _She doesnt like it. She prefers to be called Stephanie." He said, his voice emotionless. Valkyrie went quiet. "I need my tablets." Was all she said, as she walked to find the new doctor. She held back tears, and walked into a large figure. "S-s-sorry." She gulped, and the figure laughed.  
"Valkyrie" Ghastly laughed, and hugged her. Valkyrie smiled weakly and hugged him back.  
"Hi."  
Ghastly frowned. "Val, I've known you since you were a child. Whats wrong?"  
She sighed. "I've came out of my room, and Skulduggery is more focassed on the thing with no soul thats lying on the bed. Did you know, it even calls itself stephanie. I'm stephanie. All its memories are mine. Not hers. And shes evolved apparently. Sure. Shes still just that little empty thing that replaced me. And, I expected more from my best friend. not just a mini fact file about the reflection and a shrug for me."


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that I didnt update! My laptop had a heart attack... thats what i call for it just not charging... then i dropped it down the stairs by accident and the battery came out and when i put it back in it started charging!**

**YAYYYYYY**

**Say it with me!  
YA-**

**ok ill get on with the story then...**

**XxX**

Autumn jumped around her house that wasnt really hers... She killed the owner of the house and just burnt his body... Because he never came back to claim it she assumed he didnt want it...  
heheheh...  
She sang as loud as she could.  
"LET IT GO!  
LET IT GOO!  
AND I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF-" She heard a laugh from outside and slowly turned. She'd been practicing illegal necromancy. They law hasn't been broke in hundreds of years. Until a week ago. She growled and made her hands into fists as she turned. A boy around 14 or 15 stood looking through the window, he wore a grin on his face. She screamed with fury and ran at the window, his face turned from smug to terrified. He ran backwards as she ran. She leaped through the window, and landed on all fours. She growled and roared, her eyes would usually turn yellow at this moment, but with the necromacy she was using, they turned black. Her hands enlarged and her face started to grow fur and her nose and mouth extended. A moment later, she howled, and saw her reflection in the boys eyes. She was a large black wolf. She grinned inside, she used to be a brown, blonde wolf. But with-  
_You've already been over this! __**But with the Necromancy she was using it turned black! **__We get it!  
_Ok... Jesus...  
She roared at the boy that was scrambling, and her tail swayed with excitement. She had never killed in her wolf form. The boy screamed and got a flame in his hand. Autumn howled and jumped away, a moment later, she was in her human form "Not fair! I am not an elemental!" She yelled, and got a fist full of shadows ready.  
"Well Im not a bloody werewolf am i!?" He yelled back, extinguishing the flames. She released the shadows.  
"Explain this to me. Why were you staring through my window!?" She quietened and crossed her arms. You could say he was good lookng... He had had sparkling blue eyes, but hair as black as coal. Wow. It was like a gender swap.  
He mumbled. "I usually give my moms vegetables to the guy who lives here..."


End file.
